Tsundere
by law vert
Summary: Zakuro suka Kise, tapi Kise tidak. Lalu Zakuro bertemu Midorima. Warning: Garing, kurang feeling, typos, OOC. yes I've been knowing those all. crossover super crack old and new pair!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't owe Tokyo Mew Mew nor Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Warning: OOC, garing, kurang feeling, typos, potless, dll. (warning ini tidak hanya hiasan)**

.

.

.

Beberapa orang selalu terpaku ketika melihatnya pertama kali. Mereka bertanya-tanya dimana pernah mengenal wajah cantik familier itu. Seorang gadis tengah sendirian menekuri sinopsis buku yang akan dia pilih. Beberapa yang berani menghampirinya dan menyapa, gadis itu selalu ramah dan tersenyum. Tapi ada kesan lain yang selalu orang-orang dapat meskipun gadis itu ramah~ada unsur dingin yang menyelubungi keramahan itu hingga akhirnya orang-orang memilih menjauh memberikan apa yang diinginkan gadis itu~sedikit privasi.

Toko buku ini redup, tidak sesuai untuk membaca. Zakuro, gadis itu ingin sekali menyuruh manajer toko ini untuk merubah konsepnya yang suram, tapi Zakuro urung karena ternyata dia juga telah tertawan oleh suasana itu sendiri. Bukan tanpa alasan Zakuro pergi ke tempat suram dan tidak terkenal itu sendirian, tempat yang mengingatkannya tentang rasa sakit ditolak.

Ya, padahal sudah tahu kalau selalu datang ke situ hanya membangkitkan kenangan lama, tapi toh lebih nyaman begitu. Zakuro tidak mau menyerah pada waktu yang selalu membawa semuanya menghilang. Gadis bersurai ungu lurus itu memilih menikmati tiap kenangan tentang seorang pria bersurai blonde tampan.

"Zakuro-_chan_?" panggil seorang pria bertubuh kurus; pemilik toko buku suram itu.

"Ada apa Keichiro?" jawab si gadis dingin.

"Bisa tidak kau cepat bayar? Petugas kasir baruku bisa terus salah melakukan tugasnya jika kau ada di sini," kata lelaki ramah itu sambil tersenyum mengancam.

"Ada baiknya kusapa dia, hm … sebentar lagi Keiichiro ..." Zakuro malah menggodanya.

"Haah, sudah kuduga … hei kau, berhenti memandanginya dan lakukan tugasmu dengan benar, dan … ah, ya ampun kenapa kau menjatuhkan buku-buku itu sih!" Keichiro, pemuda berambut panjang itu harus berulang kali mengomando anak buahnya supaya bekerja efisien, tapi jika ada Zakuro~semua disiplin itu mudah hancur.

"Zakuro, dia sebentar lagi pulang …," Keichiro membuka obrolan. Dia tahu topik itu sensitif bagi Zakuro, tapi dia juga ingin tahu reaksi gadis itu~yang sayangnya memilih menghindar. Zakuro bergegas membayar dan membawa buku baru itu keluar sebelum mood-nya rusak. Dia memang sudah keluar dari toko itu, tapi pikirannya terpaut oleh perbincangan dengan Keiichiro. Ya, orang itu akan kembali. Orang yang meremukkan hatinya menjadi kepingan hingga dia harus mengumpulkan tiap kepingan yang terserak satu-persatu agar dapat kuat.

_Kau akan pulang … apa peduliku?_

.

.

"Kenapa tidak menemuinya langsung?" pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu bersedekap mengkonfrontasi temannya. Orang yang dikonfrontasi malah terlihat sangat santai sambil menggerakkan tangannya taik turun seolah hal itu bukan apa-apa.

"Haaah, Keicchi tahu kan aku sedikit takut padanya-ssu … sepertinya dia masih marah padaku soal kejadian itu."

Sembari mengelap buku Keiichiro tetap memasang senyum. Senyuman sinis pada Ryota. "Orang bodoh sepertimu ada banyak ya di dunia? Gadis itu menyatakan dia suka padamu setelah menerima perlakuan 'spesial' darimu lalu kau mengatakan hanya menganggapnya adik?! Pikir saja sendiri."

Ryota memasang tampang memelas. "Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku keiicchi? Bukan salahku jika sifat baikku disalahartikan," Kise membela diri.

"Saranku, kau menemuinya lalu meminta maaf. Tidak menjadi pacar bukan berarti perlu jadi musuh kan?" Ada binar di mata emas sang pemuda, seolah ide itu tak pernah terlintas di otaknya yang hanya memikirkan basket dan karir.

"Ya, mungkin saja kau benar-ssu. Apa dia akan suka setangkai mawar?" Kise menjentikkan jarinya.

"Dan memberikannya harapan kosong lagi? Seharusnya kau mati saja di sana." Keichiro melempar kemoceng pada Kise yang dengan refleks ditangkap pria dengan anting-anting itu.

"Jahat-ssu."

.

.

Lelaki itu akan pulang. Gadis dengan choker di lehernya kini mengingat-ingat rupa orang yang dulu menggoresnya oleh penolakkan. Rambut blonde, mata sewarna citrine, ceria, terlalu ramah juga mungkin. Yah, Zakuro tidak terlalu ingat seperti apa wajahnya, tapi Zakuro sangat ingat rasanya ditolak. Dia perlu berbulan-bulan untuk melupakan orang itu~bahkan belum sepenuhnya bisa. Kise terlalu baik, bahkan dirinya bisa terperosok dan mengabaikan harga diri hingga mengungkapkan suka. Dia benci mengingat-ingat hal itu. ada rasa pahit dan mual di tenggororkannya saat mengingatnya.

Sore itu terasa sepi dengan angin berhembus menerpa sela-sela kaki jenjangnya di lapangan basket pinggiran. Lagi-lagi kesukaan orang itu, Zakuro hanya mengikuti naluri dan disinilah dia~di pinggir lapangan basket yang kosong seperti hatinya. Zakuro membuka buku pertama, mulai asik dengan dunia dimana naga hidup dan peri nyata. Tanpa dia sadari perlahan lapangan sepi itu didatangi dua orang lelaki. Ah, mungkin pasangan dengan orientasi seksual pecinta sesama jenis. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, bermahkota hijau dan atletis yang dirangkul pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mata tajam yang walaupun tangannya tidak sampai tetap memaksa merangkulnya.

Orang yang dirangkul memandang Zakuro tajam, Zakuro hanya melihatnya sekilas~tahu bahwa abai kadang lebih berhasil menghadapi orang-orang seperti itu.

"Shin-_chan_! Oi! Kenapa kau selalu menang dalam _janken _sih?" ucap lelaki yang lebih pendek pada orang yang dipanggil Shin-_chan _sambil terengah-engah.

"_Baka_, tentu saja karena aku selalu membawa _lucky item_ku, _nanodayo_!"

_Dua orang homo aneh_. Zakuro mendengarkan tetapi matanya menatap kertas~sulit berkonsentrasi saat keheningan rusak.

"Kau menyuruhku mengantarmu ke sini untuk main _one-on-one_ Shin-_chan_?"

"Aku diminta seseorang datang, _baka_."

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku _baka_. Dasar _tsunderima_."

Percakapan mereka membuat Zakuro sedikit terganggu karena tidak dapat menikmati acara membacanya. Dia mendelik kesal ke arah dua homo menyebalkan itu.

"Midorimacchi!"

Zakuro membeku. Lehernya kaku untuk tak bisa menoleh. Dia sangat mengenal suara itu! juga sisipan _cchi_ yang ditambahkan bagi orang yang diakuinya. Kise Ryota telah kembali dan sekarang dia ada di sini! Angin berhembus kencang membawa kenangan lalu. Angin itu membuat surai ungu panjang Zakuro menari di udara. Saat itu, waktu terasa berhenti sejenak. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam, tanpa berniat melakukan kontak apapun Zakuro segera menyeret kaki yang sempat membeku keluar dari arena. Dadanya berdegup keras sekali, dia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat hingga bisa merasakan darah telah menggenangi mulutnya.

"_Ahahaha, Zakucchi, santai saja, aku tidak semenakutkan itu. Tanganmu harus lebih rileks, seperti ini."_

_Dengan mata madu yang hangat Kise membimbing Zakuro sabar dalam pemotretan. Saat itu Zakuro masihlah junior dalam dunia model. Tentu saja dia sedikit gugup harus berfoto sebagai pasangan dengan Kise Ryota yang sangat digandrungi kaum wanita._

"_Arigatou, Senpai."_

"_Ahaha, itu bukan masalah, sebenarnya kau manis juga kalau tersenyum. Nah, sekarang berpura-puralah kita memang pasangan."_

"_Ya! Cut! Kalian sempurna."_

"_Zakucchi, gomen, tadi kubilang kau manis jika tersenyum. Maksudku, bukan berarti kau tidak manis saat tidak senyum, tapi kau sangat cantik bahkan saat diam."_

Awal pertemuan. Zakuro ingin tertawa, betapa mudah dia tertawan oleh Kise waktu itu. Tentu saja, dia masih anak lima belas saat ditawari menjadi model. Zakuro terhenti merasa ada tangan seseorang menahannya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan," perintahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Zakucchi?" tangannya terasa lebih besar dari seharusnya.

Zakuro berhenti melawan, dia menegakkan tubuh lalu berbalik. Tanpa memandang siapa yang tengah memegang tangannya, Zakuro Fujiwara menekuk lutut lalu menghantam perut seseorang. Seseorang yang ternyata bukan Kise Ryota! Seorang pemuda tinggi berkacamata dengan rambutnya yang hijau bagaikan padang rumput~lelaki yang tedah hadir lebih dulu bersama temannya.

"Akh!" pekik lelaki itu memegangi perut.

"Ya ampun … kau menghajar Shin-_chan_, lumayan kuat juga untuk ukuran seorang gadis," teman laki-laki orang itu berkomentar~yang tidak terlalu membantu lalu dia Lelaki memegang perutnya karena geli.

"_Bakao_!" Midorima melepas tangannya dari lengan Zakuro menjatuhkan diri. Zakuro tergagap, dia menghajar orang yang salah!

"_Go-gomenasai_!"

Semua berjalan begitu cepat, Zakuro berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan rasa bersalah. Rasa yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Betapa bodohnya aku! pikir gadis dengan tinggi 172 cm itu. Dia menekuk lutut terengah-engah, sudah terlalu jauh untuk berbalik. Sial! Dompetnya tertinggal bersama buku-buku itu! Dia merogoh ponsel di saku celana pendek dan menghubungi kediamannya.

"Jemput aku sekarang, di minimarket dekat stasiun Fujioka," titah sang nona muda.

Iris biru sewarna lautan itu berkaca-kaca. Dia benci mengakui dia harus meminta maaf pada orang yang dipanggil Shin-_chan_ oleh temannya, dan tidak dipungkiri itu hal memalukan ditambah dia menjatuhkan semua bukunya saat tangannya dicengkram orang itu. buku-buku yang baru dia beli … juga dompetnya. Sepertinya dia harus merelakan hal itu. Tapi, semua hal itu tidak terlalu buruk jika tidak ditambah adanya Kise Ryota.

Menunjukkan kebodohan di hadapan orang yang ingin dibuatnya menyesal merupakan kebodohan kuadrat. Alhasil Zakuro merasa dirinya sangat menyedihkan. Menyedihkan karena dia masih berharap Kise menyesal, juga menyedihkan ternyata bukan Kise yang memegang lengannya tadi.

.

.

Zakuro masih tidak bisa berkonsentrasi meski perpustakaan pribadinya sehening biasa. Dia melakukan kesalahan dan dia harusnya segera meminta maaf. Tapi dia tidak tahu kemana harus mencari orang yang bernama Shin-_chan_ itu. Dilihat dari hubungannya dengan Kise, sepertinya mereka teman. Dan itu berarti Midorimaccchi Shin-_chan_ … (Zakuro merasa konyol menyebut namanya sok akrab begitu) sudah kuliah sama seperti Kise.

Model ramping itu menutup bukunya. Dia berjalan keluar perpustakaan dengan niat menghubungi seseorang. Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin Kise, karena harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal rendah begitu.

"Keiichiro?"

"Ada apa Zakuro-_chan_?

"Apa kau tahu teman _orang itu_ yang bernama Midorima Shin-_chan_? Ah … siapa namanya ya? Yang berambut hijau dan berkacamata?"

Keiichiro terkikik, "Orang itu?"

"Ya, yang baru kembali dari Amerika itu."

Zakuro yakin sekali mendengar Keiichiro menahan tawa, "Ryota?"

"Jangan mempersulit Keii, aku cuma ingin tahu siapa nama orang berambut hijau, berkacamata, dan jari diperban, sebaiknya jawab jika tidak ingin tokomu kehilangan pelanggan."

"Wah … wah, nona muda memang pandai mengancam, ~namanya Midorima Shintaro, memang kenapa?"

"Midorima ya? kau tahu aku bisa menemuinya dimana?" Zakuro tidak terdengar senang. Dia mengabaikan pertanyaan Keichiro.

"Yah … kalau Midorima sih sekarang dia pasti ada di Todai, dia tahun kedua kedokteran."

Astaga, ternyata jauh sekali dari sini! dalam hati, Zakuro mengutuk kembali tingkahnya yang merepotkan.

"Terimakasih, Keii."

"Habis itu kau harus berbelanja di sini."

.

.

Zakuro bergegas, dia tidak mungkin menggunakan transportasi umum, wajahnya bagi beberapa orang yang suka mambaca majalah dan menonton acara pencarian model pasti mudah mengenalinya dan akhirnya malah menghambat gerak. Sepanjang perjalanan dia bingung harus berkata apa pada oang itu. Midorima Shintaro, Keiichiro telah memberitahu nama orang yang dia hajar kemarin.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai …" Zakuro mengangguk. Zakuro menolakk dikawal dan menyuruh mereka parker sejauh mungkin darinya.

Sebenarnya Zakuro sendiri tanpa pengawal sudah sangat mencolok. Setiap mata yang menatapnya tidak berpaling karena kaki-kaki jenjang itu, juga sorot matanya yang indah dan percaya diri. Pengawal hanya akan menimbulkan kesan berlebihan baginya. Zakuro menunggu orang itu di halaman megah Todai sambil memandangi pohon momiji yang menguning, cukup sepi karena hampir semua orang sedang belajar sekarang dan Zakuro bisa duduk nyaman tanpa memakai kacamata hitam atau topi. Saat orang yang ditunggu datang, Zakuro mengerutkan dahi. Dia membawa … gunting? Wajah lelaki itu tampak kesal, tidak, sebenarnya wajah itu memang tidak pernah terlihat ramah.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Kau belum puas menghajarku?" Zakuro berdiri, kemudian membungkuk lama sekali.

"_Summimasen_, Midorima-_san_. aku … aku mengenai orang yang salah."

"Tidak baik seorang wanita berkelakuan seperti itu-_nanodayo_."

Zakuro merasa familiar, Kise hobi menambahkan ssu, sedangkan orang ini menambahkan nanodayo di akhir kalimatnya. Sekali lagi Zakuro tidak menyukai kesamaan yang ada pada mereka.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, ini … aku buat sendiri."

Sebuah kotak bekal makan siang dan sebungkus kue manis. Midorima terlihat malas menerimanya. Terlebih penampilan lady look-like gadis itu membuatnya tidak percaya dia sendiri yang membuat bentou itu.

"Nama?"

"Eh, apa kau bilang?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Zakuro tidak percaya ada yang tidak mengenali wajahnya sebagai seorang model yang sedang jadi idola para remaja. Sebenarnya Midorima ini punya televisi tidak sih? Tapi yah … itu bagus. Karena sebagian orang akan bersikap penuh kepura-puraan jika mengetahu dirinya lebih awal.

"Zakuro, Fujiwara Zakuro."

"Maaf saja jika kau mau meminta buku-bukumu, semua sudah kubuang … karena aku tidak peduli."

"Hmff … (tersenyum menahan tawa) aku tidak bilang apa-apa soal itu. Aku hanya merasa bersalah dan perlu meminta maaf. Jadi, apa maafku diterima?"

"Yah … karena kau sudah datang jauh-jauh, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli. Ya, aku menerima maafmu."

Zakuro ingin tertawa mendengarnya tapi dia hanya tersenyum karena akan jadi tidak sopan, orang ini aneh!

"Apa bintangmu?" tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"_Excuse_ _me_?" gadis tujuh belas tahun itu merasa salah dengar.

"Zodiakmu apa?" Midorima menaikkan kacamata yang tidak melorot, dia menatap Zakuro dalam balutan sweater putih dan rok mini.

"Ah, aku virgo. Kurasa aku mengganggumu, aku sudah selesai di sini. Kuharap tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal. _Jaa_, Midorima-_san_."

"Kotak bento ini?" Midorima memerah menatap senyuman indah si gadis ungu dengan rok mini.

"Kau bisa ambil jika mau, atau kau buang juga tak masalah."

Midorima kembali menekuri kontur kaki Zakuro. Kaki sehalus itu ternyata bisa menghasilkan rasa sakit yang parah juga ternyata. Zakuro tidak tahu sehari setelah perutnya dihajar dia jadi tidak berselera makan.

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi kau ke sini naik apa? Dan kenapa anak sekolah sepertimu bisa keluar di jam pelajaran?" tidak lupa _nanodayo_ dan menaikkan kacamata yang tak melorot.

"Hmftt, (Zakuro mengulum senyum) kau sudah bilang tidak peduli, tapi bertanya terus. Kau benar-benar seperti kata ehm … teman dekatmu? (Zakuro berhenti sebelum dia sempat menyebut 'pasanganmu') _Jaa_ …"

.

.

Midorima berlalu ke kelas. Menatap bento dan kue yang dia dapat dari Fujiwara. Takao yang melihatnya segera menghampiri.

"Shin-_chan_! Sepertinya Oha Asa memang benar ya?" Shintaro mengangkat kacamata lalu dengan arogan seperti biasa dia berkata "Bakao! Tentu saja itu selalu benar. karena hari ini aku membawa _lucky item_-ku."

"Tidak ada boneka?"

"Hari ini gunting berwarna hijau."

.

.

.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: I don't owe Tokyo mew-mew nor Kuroko no Basuke. OOCness, Typos, has no feeling inside, plotless, amateur, garing etc. Warning ini bukan hiasan, it tells the truth. **

.

.

.

"Zakucchi, aku ada di gerbang rumahmu … sebentar saja, kumohon keluar."

Deringan kedua belas akhirnya diangkat.

"Aku sedang belajar," Zakuro angkuh. Suara tangisan yang dibuat-buat Kise tidak berpengaruh padanya sekarang.

"Zakucchi, gurumu tidak bisa mengajarimu apa-apa … lagipula dia bisa menunggu lima belas menit. Aku janji-ssu,"

"Sensei bukan orang seperti itu, karena itu dia diterima di sini," sanggah Zakuro cepat.

"Seminggu lagi aku kembali ke Amerika, aku tidak yakin bisa menemuimu dalam waktu cepat, aku merasa punya beban jika kau membenciku." _Beban ya? Dia menganggap perasaanku hanya beban. Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera singkirkan bebanmu._ Zakuro menuruni tangga spiral, menyuruh penjaga membuka gerbang megah berwarna perak. Jalan dari rumah (atau bisa dibilang istana) cukup jauh sehingga Zakuro menaiki sepeda menuju gerbang. Di sana sudah terlihat pemuda yang mengenakan jersey basket warna biru tengah bersandar di mobil silvernya.

"Zakucchi, kau tidak mau memeluk _senpai_-mu? Kenapa hanya diam-ssu?"

Kise menghampiri Zakuro, melingkarkan tangannya ke sekeliling tubuh ramping dalam balutan kaus violet dan celana olahraga selutut.

"Jangan berlebihan, senpai. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Zakuro mendorong pelan tubuh atletis Ryota berusaha tidak merona. Mungkin dulu dia tidak menolak tiap Ryota menyapanya dengan pelukan. Zakuro pernah tinggal di New York dan Ryota yang keturunan Amerika tidak canggung melakukan salam seperti itu, karena mereka berada dalam pemahaman kultur yang sama. Tapi memang lama-kelamaan hal itu menimbulkan afeksi bagi Zakuro, yang entah bagaimana tidak bagi Kise Ryota.

"Kau sudah tumbuh besar ya-ssu … kau makin cantik Zakucchi."

Kise berpamitan sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu dari mobilnya.

"Ini, sulit sekali mencari benda ini. Aku tidak pernah melihat ada yang lebih cocok dari Zakucchi saat memakai choker. Anggap saja hadiah ulang tahun yang kulewatkan tahun lalu."

Kenapa tidak berhenti memberi perhatian berlebihan si Kise ini? Kalau begini Zakuro akan makin menyukainya, menyia-nyiakan usahanya membangun pertahanan diri untuk tidak jatuh lagi pada perangkap murahan lelaki seperti Kise. Tapi sekarang jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang melihat Kise dengan santainya melepas choker dari leher Zakuro. Choker dua tahun lalu yang tidak bisa dia lepas, karena pemberian Ryota.

"Ada loncengnya, kau kira aku ini anak anjing?"

"Hahaha ... kau masih judes seperti dulu, Zakucchi. Waktu itu kenapa kau menghajar Midorimacchi?"

Dan Kise, bodoh atau polosnya tidak berubah. Zakuro tidak menjawab.

"Ada pertandingan _street basketball_ di alun-alun Tokyo, kuharap kau mau menontonku untuk menang."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku masih ada les piano."

Zakuro tidak perlu sejujur itu untuk mengatakan bahwa les piano adalah alasan menyedihkan agar dia tak perlu menerima ajakan si gila basket.

"Bohong-ssu, les pianomu ada di hari kamis pagi. Sekarang sabtu, kau libur seharian kan?"

"Jangan berkata seolah kau mengenalku, Ryota Senpai."

Pemuda itu melepas tangannya dari leher Zakuro, merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan gadis ungu itu.

"_Hidoi_-ssu, Zakucchi-ku sudah jadi gadis dewasa … huaa, aku tidak punya adik manis lagi."

.

.

Setelah setengah merajuk dan memaksa akhirnya Zakuro mengalah. Dia akan menonton Ryota untuk menang seperti yang diyakininya.

"Jangan lupa bersorak jika aku mencetak score-ssu!"

"Kalau begitu suaraku bisa habis, karena kau pasti mencetak score banyak sekali."

"_Kawai_-ssu! Zakucchi sudah tidak marah lagi padaku."

"Cepat pergi, timmu melotot padaku terus."

"Itu karena kau cantik-ssu!"

Pertandingan untuk memperebutkan gelar terbaik di Tokyo diadakan setahun sekali memperebutkan sebuah tropi dan sejumlah uang. Pesertanya boleh dari tim resmi sebuah instansi atau tim yang hanya dibentuk untuk mengikuti kegiatan itu. Ada dua arena dan pastinya dua permainan yang berlangsung dalam satu waktu. Ternyata ini sudah final, Kise dan timnya berhadapan dengan para mahasiswa Todai.

"Ah! Itu Midorima-san dan pasangannya! Bisa masuk final berarti mereka hebat juga …" tanpa sadar Zakuro bergumam sendiri.

"Kau tidak tahu? Midorima itu merupakan_ shooter_ terbaik Kiseki no Sedai! Dia seperti mesin dalam hal menembak _three point_," suara seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? Kelihatannya kau tahu banyak. Menurutmu siapa yang akan unggul?" Zakuro cukup nyaman berbicara diantara para penggila olahraga ini, karena tidak ada yang cukup mengenalinya.

Seumur kenal dengan si pirang, Zakuro selalu terpana menatap lelaki itu dalam arena. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun melihatnya kalah, karena dia jenius dalam meng-_copy_ banyak gerakkan lawan. Setidaknya tidak kalah dalam pertandingan yang dia hadiri karena undangan Kise.

"Yah … aku belum pernah melihat mereka bertanding dalam tim yang berbeda, mereka dulu merupakan rekan satu dim di Teiko. Tapi karena Kaijo ada di perfektur yang berbeda, jarang sekali ada pertandingan yang mempertemukan mereka."

"Sepertinya menarik, aku ingin melihat Ryota kalah sekali-sekali." Zakuro menyunggingkan senyum penuh arti, wanita disampingnya bergidig. _Temannya Kise tapi berharap Kise kalah? Aneh. _Ternyata perfect copy Ryota tidak bisa menghentikan Midorima mencetak angka.

"_Awesome_!" tanpa sadar Zakuro berdiri.

Kise tak mau menyerah, dia mementahkan three point Midorima ke ringnya kembali. Kejar-kejaran three point akhirnya sampai pada tahap kaki kise mulai melemah saat melompat. Sedangkan Midorima sudah tahu batasnya, dia terlihat tenang. Perbedaan _score _makin berjarak saat tubuh Kise tidak lagi mampu mengikuti bakatnya yang luar biasa. Zakuro kagum, si hijau yang kini mengenakkan kaus biru tua dan celana hitam itu punya rasa percaya diri yang kuat sampai Zakuro bisa merasakan hanya dengan memandang. Ternyata, tangannya tidak terluka. Tadinya gadis itu menyangka Midorima terluka karena membalut jarinya dengan perban. Megejutkan. Pertandingan berakhir dengan kekalahan Kise dengan score 138-129. Kise menangis, dia tidak pernah berubah. Masih menjadi anak-anak ketika bermain. Wajahnya benar-benar terpukul oleh kekalahan.

"Sialan-ssu! Hiks … hiks … aku kalah. Maafkan aku, Zakucchi. Harusnya aku tidak mengajakmu kemari."

Zakuro melangkah meninggalkan pemuda blonde yang menekuri kekalahannya. Dia berbelok mengelilingi arena untuk bertemu si Midori.

"Midorima-_san_!" panggilnya tenang.

Midorima tampak terkejut melihat Zakuro tersenyum padanya. Di sana ada juga Takao yang sedang membereskan peralatan.

"_What a perfect shoots! Awesome_!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Midorima kaku.

Tiba-tiba Takao merangkul pundak besar Midorima, membuat Zakuro tidak nyaman karena mungkin saja Takao cemburu melihatnya.

"Ah, aku cuma ingin berterimakasih untuk permainan kalian yang luar biasa."

"Tidak usah mengatakan hal yang sia-sia, aku memang berniat menang dan itu bukan karena siapa-siapa." Zakuro menahan senyumnya untuk nanti~orang ini memang tsundere.

"Hei Shin-_chan_! Jangan bicara begitu pada gadis cantik … _gomen-gomen_, anak ini memang _tsundere_." Aku sudah tahu, kata Zakuro dalam hati.

"_Ikuzo_, Bakao."

Mereka bertengkar kecil lagi tentang panggilan Midorima pada Takao. Zakuro memandangi kontur punggung pemain Todai itu, tentu saja badannya tak berbeda jauh seperti Kise, sama-sama monster. Jalinan otot tercetak jelas di baju tanpa lengan itu. Jari-jarinya kembali di perban, jari yang membawa kemenangan dan membuatnya senang karena bisa melihat Kise kalah di pertandingan yang dia banggakan.

.

.

"Sudah, berhenti menangis senpai. Apa aku kemari hanya untuk menontonmu menangis?"

Air mata sungguhan Ryota dihapus cepat oleh tangan kokohnya sendiri.

"Zakucchi jahat-ssu … harusnya kau menghiburku, bukan malah sebaliknya."

Fujiwara Zakuro tercengang sendiri. Kini dia bisa memaafkan Kise yang dulu pernah menolaknya. Kenapa sekarang Zakuro tidak merasakan semarah seperti waktu itu? Melihat Kise seperti ini Zakuro malah ingin memeluknya~tapi tentu saja tidak dia lakukan. Mungkin juga sedikit puas, karena dia tahu Kise benci sekali kalah dalam basket. Menyaksikan pertandingan ini ternyata cukup menghiburnya.

"Kau main bagus sekali, Ryota Senpai … mau kutraktir?"

Selama dua jam pria blonde itu merancau tentang kekalahan, Zakuro hanya memandang es krimnya tak berselera karena sudah mencair.

"Sudah hampir sore, kurasa Senpai harus menjernihkan pikiran. Aku ingin melihat matahari sore, jika Senpai tidak keberatan, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Nanti ada yang mengenalimu bagaimana-ssu? Aku harus antar, karena aku lelaki."

"Aku pinjam topi dan kacamata yang ada di _dashboard_ mobilmu, besok pelayanku yang akan mengembalikan. Jaa …" dia meninggalkan Kise yang kini berteriak memanggil dan membereskan barangnya yang berserak di meja. Tapi Zakuro melangkah meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan perasaan jauh lebih lega daripada selama hidupnya dua tahun belakangan. Dia tidak bisa membenci Kise seperti seharusnya … karena sebagai orang yang pernah jatuh cinta, rasa itu tidak benar-benar pergi, hanya berubah ke bentuk sayang yang lain. Dan dia … masih menyayangi Kise.

.

.

Zakuro berdiri di padang rumput di bawah jembatan, matahari bersinar redup. Dia tertawa pelan lalu lama-lama tawanya keras tak terkendali dan akhirnya dia menjatuhkan diri di rumput yang siap menjadi penopang tubuhnya yang ringan.

Fujiwara menutup mata dan menikmati hembusan angin yang melewati celah topinya~menerbangkan benda pinjaman itu cukup jauh, berhenti di sungai yang tenang. Gadis itu tidak mengeluh saat dia harus menggapai-gapai topi dengan badan terjulur maksimal karena suasana hatinya sedang bagus. Tapi malang tangannya tak sampai sementara badannya sudah terlalu condong ke air dan dengan segera air berkecipak menerima beban berat gadis itu. _Great!_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

Apa yang lebih buruk dari pulang ke istana naik bis mengenakan baju yang menetesi air. Seberapapun cantiknya dirimu orang-orang akan mengira kau gila dan menyingkir. Tentu saja fakta bahwa Fujiwara bisa saja menelepon kediamannya tidak dia lupakan. Tapi handphonenya mati terkena air, mungkin kesialan kedua karena menertawai Ryota. Zakuro meggeleng keras sambil memeras air dari bajunya. Dia memutuskan menunggu hingga tidak ada tetesan air dari bajunya~atau parahnya, jika bajunya tidak akan kering, dia akan menunggu hingga gelap supaya tak ada yang mengenalinya dengan penampilan tak jelas macam ini. Zakuro berharap tidak ada orang di sini sehingga semuanya akan aman.

Tapi saat hari mulai gelap dia bisa mendengar rumput diinjak dengan jelas. Zakuro merapatkan pelukannya pada diri sendiri. Rambutnya sudah mengering dan digulung dalam topi. Suara berdebat terdengar samar-samar.

"Ne … Shin-chan, kenapa kau jauh-jauh dari Todai kemari untuk mencari tanaman, huh? Memangnya tidak ada yang jual?"

"Itu tanaman langka yang kutanam sendiri, temperature di sini paling cocok. Pagi terkena sinar, sore terlindungi sehingga perkembang biakannya akan …"

Zakuro gelisah, dua orang itu menatap Zakuro yang merapat ke salah satu pilar jembatan. Wajah pemuda berambut Hitam pucat pasi saat Zakuro balas menatapnya, tanpa disangka lelaki itu kabur sambil meneriakkan 'hantu!' dengan sangat keras meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu makhluk astral sepertimu, nanodayo~aku cuma mau ambil barang milikku, maka dari itu … jangan mengganggu," katanya sambil melewati Zakuro. Dan karena tidak tahan Zakuro tertawa pelan. Midorima tertegun antara ingin melarikan diri dan menunggu. Zakuro membuka topinya, rambut violetnya tergerai halus lalu dia tersenyum.

"_Konbanwa_, Midorima-san …"

.

.

.

Zakuro tidak percaya dia berada di rumah Midorima. Diiringi tatapan penasaran seluruh anggota keluarganya karena baru kali ini Midorima mengajak temannya. Lebih aneh lagi yang diajak malah perempuan. Kontan seisi rumah kaget. Ini hampir malam dan bukan jam berkunjung yang lazim. Dengan penampilan Zakuro yang setengah kering, orang di rumah Midorima makin penasaran. Zakuro hanya menyapa seperlunya lalu segera masuk ke kamar Midorima~dipinjami jersey dan celana olahraga~yang tentu saja kebesaran~juga telepon.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Zakuro merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bukan karena malu memakai pakaian laki-laki asing. Tapi lebih pada~kenapa harus bertemu dan ditolong Midorima? Orang yang dihajarnya~yang dia yakin punya hubungan dengan Kise. Dia tidak suka. Terlebih dia tidak bisa menolak ditawari pertolongan. Zakuro tidak akan ke Todai, dia hanya akan menyuruh pelayannya untuk mengantarkan baju Midorima ke sana karena dia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan segala sesuatu yang ada Kise-nya. Meskipun anehnya sekarang dia tidak benar-benar kesal lagi pada cowok blonde itu. Dia hanya … yah … ingin bersentuhan dengan dunia orang itu sesedikit mungkin.

.

.

.

Esoknya, saat badan Zakuro terasa sedikit menggigil, dia dikejutkan dengan berita di Koran yang memuat wajahnya dan ~orang yang tidak mau dia temui lagi~Midorima tengah bertengger apik dengan judul norak "MODEL CANTIK DAN PEBASKET MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DIAM-DIAM". Di sana dia melihat foto-fotonya ketika memberikan Midorima Bento di Todai, juga ketika mereka berjalan di pinggir sungai malam-malam. Zakuro terserang sakit kepala. Siapa yang menyebar berita bohong dan murahan ini?! Pikirnya.

Sosok managernya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dengan wajah panik.

"Apa-apaan sih kau!" katanya minta penjelasan dari artikel yang tengah dibacanya.

"Ini tidak benar! Aku tidak berkencan, diam-diam atau terang-terangan. Mereka salah mengerti!" kata Zakuro tertekan. Dan managernya memutar bola mata tak percaya.

"Dengar, semua orang pasti tidak berpikir kau jauh-jauh ke Todai lalu 'kebetulan' bertemu dengannya, lalu kau di sungai, terlihat mengenakkan jaketnya dan alasan yang kau pakai hanyalah 'kebetulan'. Jika orang-orang itu anak SD, mungkin kau akan terdengar masuk akal."

"Tapi Mom …" tangan wanita itu terangkat. "Zakuro Sayang … buatlah ini mudah, untukku … untukmu … untuk karir yang sudah kau bangun. Jangan menyangkal, itu hanya akan membuatmu terlihat buruk di mata fansmu.

Zakuro tidak suka ketika ibunya berubah menjadi wanita berhati besi jika dia sedang dalam Manager mode. Dia bersandar pada bantal bulu angsanya yang terasa sudah tidak senyaman biasa. Memikirkan jawaban apa yang bisa meredakan kekacauan menyebalkan ini. Apa dia harus berkata jujur, menyangkal berkencan dengan Midorima-san dan dia yakin orang akan tidak percaya dan menyebutnya pembohong. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak sadar ada kamera yang memotretnya dua kali bersama orang yang sama dengan momen yang hanya bisa dikatagorikan sebagai hubungan yang jauh lebih dekat daripada hubungan seorang teman? Kepalanya berputar-putar. Dan apa yang harus dia katakana pada Midorima jika dia berkata mereka berkencan yang pasti akan disangkal lelaki yang sudah memiliki kekasih? Dia pasti sudah gila. Dan dalam pikiran terliarnya, jika dia mungkin bisa mengajak Midorima berbohong pun, dia mungkin akan ketahuan suatu hari bahwa Midorima itu Gay! Dan itu akan menjadi parade sirkus yang hebat!

"Tapi Mom … aku … aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya, dia hanya kenalan, dan kejadian terakhir hanya kebetulan, benar-benar sebuah kebetulan!"

"Ya Tuhan Zakuro … apa kau tahu apa yang akan dikatakan orang ketika kau menyangkal? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa menjawab kenapa kau ada di bawah jembatan malam-malam? Mungkin aku percaya kau menunggu bajumu kering~ tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang? Dan kenapa kau jauh-jauh ke Todai hanya untuk 'kebetulan' bertemu dengan si Midori itu?" Zakuro sudah cukup mendengar, harga dirinya terluka. Ibunya menyebut kata 'mungkin percaya' dan bukan 'percaya'.

"Bisakah kau berhenti?" tanya Zakuro dingin, wanita itu tertegun mendengar nada permusuhan dalam diri anaknya~anak tirinya. "Kau hanya khawatir pada dirimu, bukan padaku. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan caraku. Terserah kau suka atau tidak."

.

.

.

Gadis itu turun dari mobil mewahnya tepat di halaman universitas megah dan ternama seantero negeri. Tidak seperti kunjungan sebelumnya yang dirahasiakan, kali ini dia terang-terangan melangkah tanpa ragu. Dia mendapati Midorima dalam balutan baju labnya sedang mengomandoi sesuatu pada kerumunan orang di dekatnya. Kerumunan itu teralih saat Zakuro berdiri di depan Mereka. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, jarinya diperban.

"Punya waktu?" semua orang menyingkir memberi mereka ruang. Mungkin fakultas ini menunjukkan sedikit kelas karena tidak menunjukkan reaksi berlebih di depannya, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak benar-benar ingin tahu. Mereka menguping Zakuro dan sang calon dokter.

Zakuro tahu dia hanya basa-basi. Jadi Zakuro mengajak Midorima untuk bertemu setelah kegiatannya usai. Dan Midorima memberinya alamat café dan meja. Saat Zakuro pergi para mahasiswa bersiul dan meneriakkan sebutan baru untuk Midorima~dr. Love.

.

.

.

Zakuro menunggu di café yang ditunjuk Shintaro. Tapi Zakuro tidak nyaman duduk di dekat kaca karena beberapa orang mungkin akan menyebar hal-hal aneh lagi jika melihatnya dengan sang _shooter_ itu. akhirnya gadis itu meminta tempat yang lebih pribadi. Di sinilah dia sekarang, di pojok ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang tidak terlalu terang. Zakuro mulai membuka buku dan membaca~menunggu lelaki itu.

Satu jam kemudian _shooter _andalan Kiseki no Sedai itu muncul dengan wajah yang lebih suram daripada biasa. Dia menghempaskan diri di depan Zakuro, Zakuro bisa mencium samar parfumnnya.

"Hari yang sial," kata Zakuro. Midorima hanya diam menatap lurus Zakuro~yang sekarang merasa tidak nyaman.

Gadis bermata biru laut itu menghela napas, mengatur kata-katanya supaya tidak terdengar palsu.

"Midorima-san, aku ingin berterimakasih atas semua bantuan kemarin, dan aku menyesal apa yang muncul menjadi begitu tidak menyenangkan, terutama untukmu. Yah … sepertinya aku juga berhutang penjelasan pada … (Zakuro memerah) patnermu. Aku benar-benar menyesal, tapi aku akan membereskan semuanya, lagipula tidak ada yang terlalu buruk terjadi." Midorima hanya mendengar.

"Virgo dapat nasib buruk hari ini," kata pria bersurai daun segar itu. Zakuro mengerutkan dahi. Dari semua kata-katanya, Midorima tidak memberi timbal balik yang sesuai. Midorima malah berkata aneh tentang zodiak. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada marah-marah.

Zakuro mengendikkan bahu. "Yah … kukira memang seperti itu."

"Aku tidak tahu kau artis," Shintaro menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot karena dia punya bentuk hidung yang bagus~sebuah gekakkan pengalih gugup. Zakuro tersenyum samar. Tentu yang dia tahu hanya basket dan belajar.

"Andai aku memang bukan, kau tidak akan merasa risih begini."

Mereka tidak tahu lagi yang mau dikatakan, jadi Zakuro menyerahkan paper bag yang diisi baju pria itu~sudah bersih dan wangi. Mereka keluar bersama karena tidak ada lagi yang dibicarakan~tidak ada karena tidak bisa. Midorima terlalu kaku, sedangkan Zakuro merasa hanya mengganggu orang itu. Tapi, mereka terkejut melihat kerumunan wartawan sudah siap dengan kamera. Kontan Zakuro menurunkan topinya. Pengawal pribadinya segera masuk dan menlindungi Zakuro yang menarik Midorima ke mobil. Zakuro tahu detik itu dia menyebabkan masalah lebih jauh.

.

.

.

**I don't care about review but can't deny it. I don't get into this, but still trying. Untuk sementara saya tidak menulis Hinata, terlalu sering menulis Hinata membuat saya tidak bisa explore chara perempuan lain. So, Zakuro is the experiment to prove myself. Ini garing, kurang feeling etc .. I knew it. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
